Higurashi: The Game Arc
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: It's still school season and the Gaming Club is still going strong, though Keiichi's had enough of the abuse of being their whipping boy. So he's getting revenge, and how else can he do it? Beat the creator of the club at her own game.
1. Two Pair

The school bell rang. Most of the kids quickly gathered their belongings from the locker, but seven students stayed late, like they always would. The school's game club only had those seven members, but it was more like a daily gathering for them more than a club, the school just allowed them to use the room.

"Alright, the name of the game is Old Maid, as always. You all know the rules."

"Yea yea yea, we know." A male groaned as he plopped into his seat.

"What's the matter Keiichi?" Mion chuckled darkly as she walked back to the table with the deck of extremely used, and marked up, cards for the group to play with. "'Fraid you're gonna get beaten again by a buncha girls?" The older Sonozaki twin smirked.

"...I guess I'm a girl then." Satoshi sighed, slumping in his seat next to Keiichi.

"Ya know, 'Old Man'." Keiichi said, putting his arms on the table, leaning on them as he looked at Mion. He shifted his weight onto his arms. "I'm gonna make a bet with you."

The gang looked at Keiichi, a bit dumbfounded.

"Keiichi...are you sure you wanna do this?" Rika asked.

"You know how bad you are at these games." Rena warned him.

"Yea, listen to her Keiichi." Mion chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "But if you really wanna go at it, then sure, why not. What do I got to be afraid of? What's the bet?"

"If I win all of today's games, you must obey ANYTHING I say no matter what it is." Keiichi told Mion, a driving force behind his words, and a fiery spirit in his mind. He was ready for the games, nothing would stand in his way.

"...I never seen Keiichi like this." Satoko said. She let out her normal laugh. "I feel like I should be sorry for Keiichi!"

Satoshi looked over to Keiichi. "I suggest you don't do this." he warned the brown-haired male.

Mion blinked a few times before she started to slowly snicker, before busting out into a full laughter. She tipped over, falling out of her chair and onto the floor, rolling around. "Keiichi!" She managed to say between her laughing and catching her breath.

"...I think you broke her." Shion said, slowly getting up from her seat and looking at her sister.

The laughing slowly stopped, Mion getting up and getting her chair. "Keiichi..." she said, wiping tears out of her eyes and slowly sitting down. "You are ON!"

Keiichi chuckled and sat back, holding his hand out to Mion. "Lemme shuffle." he said, Mion putting the deck of cards on the table. Keiichi reached over and grabbed them.

"And what happens if Keiichi doesn't win all the games?" Rika asked.

"Well, the same deal with me." The male said, shuffling the deck of cards, seeing Mion wasn't even paying attention, eyes closed and a cocky grin on her face. Smirking as well, Keiichi put the cards on his lap, reaching into his bag and grabbed a new deck of cards. Quickly switching the decks, he resumed shuffling, rigging the cards in his favor. As the club rules said: Anything is fair, so Keiichi was going to do what he needed. "Only rule is this...we must play ten games minimal before anyone can leave?"

"Like anyone would!" Mion chuckled, leaning back in her chair.

"I just hope Keiichi knows what he's doing..." Shion sighed.

"Trust me Shii...I know." Keiichi smirked, dealing the cards to everyone.

Each person took their cards, Mion still with her cocky smirk, Keiichi keeping a level head as the games went on.

The ten games went by, a bit slower than normal since the newly rigged deck was only memorized by Keiichi. The games were deadly and eerily quiet, the only sound was the last game, Mion throwing her cards onto the table. "Keiichi!" She yelled at him, ready to dive at him.

The male chuckled, kicking his feet onto the table and leaning back. "Well well well...look at that. I won all ten games." He said, full of pride.

"You cheated you little rat!" Mion said, about to claw her way to him, only to have Rena and Shion hold her back.

"But...cheating is encouraged..." Satoshi spoke up. Mion growled a bit and slowly calmed down.

Alright, alright...he's right." She said, taking in a few deep breaths to calm down. "Guessing no one else is gonna play anymore?" The older, green haired girl asked, looking around at the others, all shaking their heads in reply. "...traitors."

"Well...as par of the deal..you have to do one thing I want...anything at all." Keiichi said, getting up from his seat and walking to the window slowly.

"Yea yea yea I know, I know...what is it?" Mion asked.

"I'll think about it tonight. And tomorrow at school, I'll let you know." He said, still looking out the window, faint grin on his face.

The group got up and gathered their things, putting the cards away and straightening up the classroom before leaving. Mion left before anyone else did, slipping away during the clean up.

"Alright, got everything for tomorrow Mion?" Rena asked the girl, looking to see she was missing. "...where did she go?"

"I think she left early...she left a bit before we finished." Rika spoke up.

"She's just scared." Keiichi chuckled.

"Keiichi...just go easy on her, okay?" Shion asked.

"I might..might not...I am always the butt of the jokes for her and all that wonderful stuff, so why not get some revenge?"

"Must I remind you of how Mion is...?" Shion replied, crossing her arms. "Just go easy on my sister, got it?"

"Yea yea, I got it Shion..." Keiichi rolled his eyes. "It's Mion..she'll be perfectly fine! What's the worse that could happen if I do anything? She gonna try and kill me?"

"You never know, Keiichi..." Satoshi said, grabbing his things and leaving the classroom with Rika and Satoko tailing behind him.

"Be nice to her Keiichi..." Shion said, her voice hiding a bit of a grim undertone. She locked eyes the the brown haired male for a while.

"I get it Shion...jeez. Your boyfriend is leaving."

Shion stood still. "Remember..." She said once before, grabbing her things and walking after Satoshi.

"Gah...it's just a game! Why is everyone worried so much?" Keiichi groaned.

"Mion's very prideful, Keiichi...you should know that. Hurt her pride or her image and...well...bad things could happen." Rena said.

"She's gonna be the next head of the Sonozaki family, she needs to handle little things like this if she's going to lead her family." the male said, defending his fairly won deal.

"I know Keiichi..." Rena said, walking up to him slowly, putting a hand on his cheek. Keiichi blinked a bit.

"Rena...?" he asked.

"Be nice to Mion, Keiichi...listen to Shion and Satoshi...they know what will happen." She said, looking at him, eyes locked with his. Her voice sent off a slightly cold, creepy chill up Keiichi's spine.

"R-Rena...?" he stammered, seeing the slit in hers eyes.

"Now..play nice with Mion." Rena giggled, her eyes returning to normal, her normal, happy and joyful tone in her voice. She grabbed her bag and left the school, leaving Keiichi to his own whims.

"...It's just a game!" he yelled out. "Why is everyone so worried about it?" he groaned, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his back, grumbling as he walked to his house.

* * *

The sun was setting and the cicadas were out, making their sorrowful chirping sounds.

"Tch...everyone warning me..it's a game guys...calm down!" Keiichi groaned, kicking a rock out of his way as he walked down the dirt path. He would usually walk home with Mion and Rena, or at least until they reached the small creek, then Mion would part ways, but after today, he was alone.

"Whatever..just gonna go home, relax, finish some work and who knows..weekend is the day after tomorrow, so I should try and make plans with Satoshi, get him a break from the leash." Keiichi chuckled a bit. "He might have Shion clinging to him..but eh, it's a cute couple." He said, trailing off from his thoughts as he came to the crossways where he would part with the girls.

"Well...off to home." he sighed, taking a few steps down the dirt road before he stopped. He looked down, lifting his foot. "...a...cicada?" He said, seeing the crushed remains of the winged insect. He shrugged it off before he took another step, hearing a crunch. He looked down once again. Nothing. "This...is odd..." Keiichi muttered to himself before turning around. Before his body could react, he seen something, a blur, from his right eye, being swung at him. "W-Wait!" he managed to yell out before he was promptly struck across the face.

Keiichi rubbed his cheek slowly, in shock from the hit. He slowly looked up, towards the person.

"How DARE you humiliate me like that in front of everyone!" Mion yelled, the birds in the nearby trees flying off in terror from Mion's echoing yell.

"Mion..." Keiichi said, rubbing his cheek still. "Are you still mad at me for the game?"

"No Keiichi! I slapped you and yelled that because I have a crush on you!" Mion growled, gritting her teeth.

"It...was...a...GAME!" Keiichi replied, forcefully at that. A simple card game and this was happening. "Are you THAT mad I won?"

"I'm mad you cheated!" Mion barked at him, taking a step back, mainly for Keiichi's good.

"The rules sa-"

"Yea yea yea I know what the rules say!" The Sonozaki said, cutting him off. "Look Keiichi..if you know what's good for you...call..off...the..bet!"

Keiichi took a few deep breaths to calm down. "You know what...Mii-chan..." Keiichi said, a hefty serving of sarcasm in his words. "I was gonna go easy on you..just bring in Shion's Angel Mort uniform, and just sit back, and act like a waitress for us all...you made me dress like one and did that...so I thought it would be fair to get revenge." Keiichi calmly said, looking at Mion, the older twin holding her arms crossed over her chest, head held high.

"Oh really now?" She scoffed. "What can you do to me that would get even revenge? You know that wouldn't affect me." Mion laughed, full out pride.

Keiichi chuckled. "Well...little miss high and mighty over here talking big, huh?" The male said.

"Whatcha gonna do..Kei-chan?" Mion smirked, leaning towards him. "Huh? Tell me...I bet NOTHING you say can get me to so much as gasp."

Keiichi cracked his back. "You wanna know?" he asked. Once the slap hit him, it's like something evil was thrown into his mind, a demon.

"No..I want you to kiss me...tell me!" Mion groaned.

The male cracked his arms. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" The Sonozaki replied.

"Weeeeelllllll...I want you to st-" Keiichi said, the sudden, loud chorus of cicadas echoing in the sky. The incests seemed to cry for Mion as Keiichi rambled on, trying to mute his words with their song. But, the song fell to deaf ears, and the words hit their mark.

"K-K-K-Keiichi..." Mion stammered. Her body shook, her hands trembling.

The Maebara simply yawned. "Be in the village Saturday morning..okay Mii-chan?" Keiichi chuckled, walking back down the path towards his house, a trembling, frightened Mion standing in her place, looking at Keiichi as he simply trekked home.


	2. Three of a Kind

Saturday came, the school being closed for the Watanagashi Festival. Keiichi walked his usual path towards the Village, usual time, usual day. The only unusual part was the lack of girls around him and one other boy taking some of the brunt of the jokes. Keiichi's plan was set to happen today, before the Festival, before everyone would get there.

* * *

"Aahh..poor Mii-chan." Keiichi chuckled as he walked to the village, carrying a small duffel bag filled with the tools he'd need to get back at Mion. He had a dark, sadistic grin on his face. "It's early as well...she better be glad I'm doing it this way for her."

The male arrived at the Festival Grounds, Mion standing at the entrance. She slowly glanced over to Keiichi.

"...hey..." She simply said as Keiichi walked over, tossing the bag at her feet.

"Change." He simply said. The males personality seemed changed.

Mion slowly and timidly grabbed the bag and opened it, fearful of what was inside. Her eyes flew open when the bag was barely even halfway open. "K-KEIICHI!"

"Put it on...c'mon Mion." Keiichi sternly ordered her, crossing his arms.

The green haired girl gripped the duffel bag, slowly walking behind one of the booths, only to be stopped by an order from Keiichi.

"No...in front of me."

Mion looked over at him, shaking where she stood. She never seen Keiichi like this before, and she was honestly afraid of him at this point. "I...I...d-do I have to?" She simply asked, tears welling in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she seen Keiichi simply nod in response. Keiichi watched, highly content, the smirk on his face showing it, as Mion timidly and fearfully undressed to Keiichi's command and slipping on the outfit what was inside. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she followed his orders. She would stop and go against Keiichi, but she felt her pride as the head of the Sonozaki family would be on the line.

Keiichi clapped a bit as he eyed Mion's body. What clothing she had on...whatever those kinds of clothing could be called...didn't cover much. Just as he planned.

"C-Can I t-take these off now...?" Mion asked, her voice low. She kept her hands at her sides, though she was still shaking, tears still falling.

"Nope...not at all." Keiichi chuckled as he walked over to the bag and digging through it. "Hhmm...ah! Here it is!" he said happily, pulling out a camera.

"N-no!" Mion immediately said once her eyes spotted the camera. "Y-you can't do that Keiichi! Please!"

"Anything...the winner...wants." Keiichi told Mion, harsh and stern tone.

Mion didn't reply, verbally nor physically. She simply turned her head, hiding her face in shame as Keiichi readied himself to take a few pictures. She heard him chuckle through the clicks of the camera.

This went on for quiet some time before the sounds of footsteps started to drown out the sounds of the camera. Mion's eyes flew open and her shaking grew worse. Keiichi, on the other hand, didn't care. He simply kept taking as many pictures as he pleased.

"Hey! Keiichi!" A male said, him and his friends walking over.

Keiichi slowly turned, Satoshi and the rest of the group walking up to them. "Oh hey!" Keiichi simply replied.

"W-who is it Keiichi...?" Mion asked, swallowing to keep herself from sobbing.

"Oh..just no one." Keiichi said to her, waving as the group walked over.

Rena hurried over to Keiichi, seeing the camera. "We heard a camera being used, we thought Tomitake was here." She said. "Why do you have that anyway?"

Keiichi moved out of the way to show the group Mion, who, in the distraction, grabbed her clothes and hurried behind one of the booths.

"...there's no one here..." Satoshi said.

"Mion's here." Keiichi said. "Just getting back at her for the game before. When she slaps you and yells at you for doing what your club says to do..." The brown haired male trailed off.

"...well...where is my sister?" Shion asked, her hand twitching a bit. She seen Keiichi point to the booth, the younger twin hurrying over to check on her older sister. Keiichi counted down from three, as soon as he hit one, both of the Sonozaki girls screamed.

The rest of the group hurried over to check on them, Keiichi putting his camera away. He didn't care what would happen, in fact, he wanted this to happen. He was tired of being the whipping boy for the group, and anything the group could do to him now would be well worth what was happening to Mion. The male slowly turned around to listen in to Mion's sobs, and the rest of the group's shocked mumbles and calming words to Mion, though the words didn't work.

The crunching sound of dried dirt was heard as Shion slowly walked around the corner and towards Keiichi. "Keiichi..." she growled, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fists.

"Yes Shion?" the Maebara said, keeping his cool.

The younger twin kept her pace as she drew near. "You...little...how...DARE...you!" She yelled, grabbing his neck. Keiichi coughed, his instincts making him grabbing her hand to try and pry her off. "How DARE you make my sister do that! You sick, vile, worthless bag of flesh!" She growled, gripping his neck tighter and tighter. Keiichi coughed more, still trying to get Shion's vice-like grip off his neck. He managed to get one of her fingers off, catching the slits in her eyes.

"Shion! Let him go!" Satoshi said, rubbing over to him.

Shion turned her head, keeping her grip on Keiichi's neck. "He...did THAT...to Mi-"

"I know he did Shion! Just let him go! I can handle this, alright?" Satoshi said, watching Shion slowly let go of the other male's neck. Keiichi fell to his knees, rubbing his throat as he caught his breath. Despite Shion's normally calm and caring personality, her inner demon was still dwelling, and Satoshi was the only one who could snap her out of the demonic trance with little problem.

Shion glared at Keiichi before she turned away, hurrying over to care for her sister.

Keiichi panted, slowly getting up. He met Satoshi's gaze. "...thanks."

* * *

The Festival went on, day turned to night, and Keiichi was by himself most of the time, the only one to keep him company was Satoshi. The two sat by the river after they were through with the cotton drifting ceremony.

"What was so wrong with what I did?" Keiichi asked, watching the cotton slowly float down the river.

"Oh I don't know..." Satoshi said as sarcastically as he could. "You made Mion Sonozaki..the future head of the Sonozaki family dress up in THAT outfit. You know when she screamed other people came to see if she was alright, you do know that, right?"

Keiichi shrugged and lied on the river back, hands behind his head, eyes closed. "That's the worse that could happen to me anyway..she gonna kill me?"

"Not her...Oyashiro-sama's curse." Satoshi replied, the cicadas quickly chiming in.

"That curse?" Keiichi scoffed. "Oh c'mon..who believes in that?"

"I do." Satoshi said. "Every year on this day, someone dies...and someone vanishes."

"It just HAS to be coincidence." The Maebara said. "Lemme guess...you believe it because it happened to someone close to you." Satoshi didn't reply, he just looked at Keiichi. The Maebara opened his eyes and looked at the Houjou. "Satoshi...?" he asked, a bit worried.

The blond male got up from the ground slowly, dusting the dirt off him. "Keiichi...I am your friend, but..." he said, looking Keiichi dead in the eyes. "You know the two people who you shouldn't hurt in anyway, right? Satoko and Shion." He said, seeing Keiichi nod slowly. "Hurt Satoko...I'll hurt you...hurt Shion...I'll hurt you...hurt Mion once more time...I'll make sure her pain is doubled on you."

Keiichi chuckled a bit. "You can't be serious." He asked, seeing the stern look in Satoshi's eyes. Keiichi knew he wasn't joking.

"Hurt those three girls...and see what happens." The Houjou said, walking away from the river bank, and from Keiichi.

Keiichi sat up as his possibly last friend left. "Gah..he's just trying to bluff me." the brown haired male said, getting up. The festival was over, so with nothing left to do, he made his way out of the festival grounds and back to his house, the only sound to accompany him was the dull hum of cicadas.


	3. Full House

It's been a few days since the Watanagashi Festival, and due to his stunt, Keiichi was walking to school alone,being shunned from his friends, and walking home. The only one who would relay messages to Keiichi, or even talk to him, was Satoshi.

* * *

The bell for lunch had rung, and without a second thought, Keiichi's old group moved away from him. Mion was finally back in school after a day hiding herself. Keiichi looked over to the group and sighed. Thinking back to what Satoshi said when the school week started again, he finally realized that his 'little prank' to get back at Mion went horribly, horribly wrong.

'She's the future head of the Sonozaki family, and with that stunt, I doubt Mion will be able to take the seat when the time comes for fear some people will still remember. Shion cannot take the head, she should have been dead. Keiichi, count yourself lucky Mion or Shion haven't come after you for revenge. But if they do...I'm siding with Shion. You did wrong, you know it, I know it, we all know it. You best make amends to Mion before Oyashiro-sama makes matters worse...I hate to say it..but be glad Takano and Tomitake died that night...they saved you.' That was the small speech Satoshi told Keiichi, the brown haired male staring out the window as he listened to the words on repeat in his mind.

Keiichi slowly looked over once more, his friends facing away from him, sunning him. The male sighed again and resumed eating. He stared out the window once again, hearing a few mumbles coming from the other group. He couldn't make out much, only a few faint sentence. "Hm...?" he listened in as carefully as he could without making himself too obvious.

"...pay...Mion...he has to..." Shion whispered to the group.

"Are...you sure that's smart?" Satoshi replied.

"He did THAT to my sister..." The younger twin said through her teeth. Satoshi backed off a bit, resuming eating to get himself out of taser's way.

"But...what should we do?" Mion asked.

"Well...there is..." Shion trailed off.

"You mean the...?" Mion asked, a bit worried.

"Of course...what else could we do?" Shion said.

"...true..." Mion sighed.

"Guessing I need to tell him?" Satoshi said, hint of boredom in his voice.

"Please." The twins told him.

"Just after school..." Shion said, turning to look at Keiichi from over her shoulder.

"Mion, just don't go too hard on Keiichi...please?" Rena asked.

"I'll try Rena..." The older twin replied.

Keiichi blinked a bit, swallowing. "What...do they mean?" he said to himself. "I know it's about me but...what are they going to do?" He asked himself. "Mion wouldn't do anything too vicious...she's my friend! Satoshi was right...I'll go apologize to her after school and everything will be alright...I hope." he told himself, calming himself down as best as he could. He calm didn't last long, as he felt the piercing glare of Shion. He felt like she was stabbing him with the sharpest and hottest knives, he was scared to even turn to look at her.

"Shii...lunch will be over soon..eat up." Satoko said, trying to lessen Keiichi's suffering, even if it was getting the younger twin from trying to kill him via looking at him.

"Right...sorry..." Shion said, turning around to resume eating.

The brown haired male swallowed again. "...I'm...I'm dead." He muttered to himself, eating the rest of his food slowly, a bit panicked and shaky.

* * *

The school bell rang and class was over. The younger students quickly got up and hurried out of the classroom with their friends and belongings, the older students staying behind to clean up. Keiichi quickly shoved his books into his book bag and hurried to Mion.

"Mion!" he called to her, stopping her in her tracks before she left the classroom.

Mion slowly turned, her head, her back to the male. "What?" She asked.

Keiichi recoiled a bit, simply from the bitter hate in her voice. He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened and I want to make amends for what I did!"

"...really...?" Mion asked, slowly turning her body to face him, crossing an arm over her chest.

"Yes...really..." Keiichi said. He rubbed the back of his head a bit, nervous of her responses, as well as Shion's. He never knew Shion would be this protective over Mion. "I am truly and honestly sorry for what I did...I got rid of the pictures and I swear to never bring up this topic again."

Mion nodded slowly. "I see..." She simply said. "Tomorrow...you know where I live, correct?" She asked, seeing Keiichi nod. "Tomorrow, two hours after school. Meet me and Shion at the front and we will tell you want you need to do."

Keiichi nodded. "Alright..." he swallowed. "You got it Mion." He said, hint of nervousness in his voice as Shion walked past the male and towards her sister.

"We'll be waiting for you, Keiichi. If you don't come..we'll assume you don't want to apologize properly...and make things worse." Shion said, flashing a quick, slightly sadistic grin at him.

"R-right..I..I'll be there..I swear!" Keiichi told the Sonozaki twins.

"Good..good..." Shion smirked. The younger twin looked over to her older sister." Ready?" She asked, smiling.

Mion nodded, making sure she had everything she needed, acting as if what happened didn't exist.

Keiichi stood a bit dumbfounded as the group went on with what they were doing.

"Have a safe trip home Keiichi." Mion simply said, walking out of the classroom.

"Bye Keiichi!" Rena smiled, running towards Mion, knocking Keiichi to the side.

"Take care Keiichi, sleep well." Rika smiles at him before walking away with Satoko and Shion.

"Just look out tomorrow...I'll have a special surprise waiting for you tomorrow at school." Satoko warned the male, laughing her trademarked laugh as she walked away.

"Now now Satoko, be nice to Keiichi. He'll need his rest." Shion giggled, trailing behind Satoko.

Satoshi walked over and patted Keiichi's back. "See? Be honest and sorry, and the group will forgive you."

"...the fact that what could happen...and how Mion and Shion just a-" Keiichi rambled, Satoshi slapping his back to stop him. "Ack! That hurt!"

" Just relax Maebara." The blond chuckled. "You're over thinking this WAY too much. Just relax, get your work done for tomorrow and do the rest of the day doing nothing."

Keiichi nodded, chuckling a bit. "Yea...just gotta keep my cool. Calm down Keiichi..." he told himself, laughing off the stress.

"There ya go!" Satoshi laughed with him. "Now..get going home and don't worry...Mion's not gonna be THAT rough." The blond said, walking away.

Keiichi sorted his book bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Alright..all set!" Keiichi chuckled, quickly walking down his usual path home, the buzz of cicadas in the air.


	4. Royal Flush?

Once again, the school day ended and as planned the day before Shion and Mion packed up their things quickly and hurried out of the school towards their estate.

Keiichi watched as the green haired twins hurried out. He sighed a bit, but got up and stretched to try and take the stress away. "The hell am I gonna do for two hours? I should just here and get some work done" he muttered to himself. As always as well when there was no Game Club going on, the group left and proceeded with their own agendas. The brown haired male walked over to a window and opened it, allowing a gentle breeze inside. He sat down at his desk and took out his books to begin doing work.

It seemed like doing some sort of work was the only thing that would keep him calm, as the constant thought of what could happen wracked his mind. "What could happened...I bet it's just a stern talking to from their mother...or grandmother..it is a matriarchal family. Can't be that bad if they see I am truly sorry." Keiichi told himself amidst the buzz of cicadas. "I know I'm gonna get a very..very...very long and stern talking to, so I'm ready for that...but I might have to make it up to them in other ways." he said aloud still. "Be a butler to them or something? Work for the family? Gah..it can;t be that bad Keiichi..just keep your cool." he chuckled as he continued his work for the remainder of the time he was there. He waited for the hour, finishing his work long before that, his panicked mind made him try and finish what he was doing as quickly as he could in the attempt to calm down. It helped...until he burned through everything he was doing.

The Maebara got up slowly and packed his things, throwing the strap to his bag over his shoulder. "Well...time for a punishment game." he joked as he walked out of the school. The sun was hanging in the sky, still enough light for day, yet it was slowly sinking in the sky. The male hurried towards the Sonozaki estate as fast as he could despite the time he had left over. He'd rather not risk being late for something like this.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Keiichi made his way down the road towards the Sonozaki estate. He looked around to try and spot the girls, but as he drew closer, he seen them simply standing front of the gates.

"Mion! Shion!" he yelled out as he drew near, coming to a skidding halt. He slumped over a bit, hands on his knees, panting. He lifted his head to look at them, seeing both girls in clean, white robes, there eyes locked on him. A shiver ran up his spine at the sight.

"Greetings, Keiichi Maebara." Mion simply said, her arms behind her back.

"I see you are early. We have to say, we're impressed you came early." Shion said.

Keiichi slowly straightened his body. "I didn't want to keep you two waiting." He said, simply saying the first polite thing off the top of his mind in hopes his punishment would be lessened.

"Very well..."Mion said, knowing fully well Keiichi's motives. "Please, just follow us." The older twin said, walking with her sister and Keiichi towards the back of the manor, following a dirt road along the side of the road.

Keiichi looked around, nervous. "This...seems familiar..." he muttered, looking at the land and small ponds around the path. He blinked a bit, keeping pace with the twins as he rubs his temples, a memory coming back into his mind. Keiichi groaned faintly as he relived the memory, Mion clinging to his arm tightly, blushing madly as the two walked down the dirt path, The two were talking, but the words were muffled, but he knew that Mion was acting differently.

"Keiichi!" Shion yelled, snapping Keiichi out of his trance. "We let you make amends, and you ignore us." She growled.

"N-no! I..I wasn't!" Keiichi retorted, trying not to screw up any more than he did. "My head just hurt..and I guess I was focusing a bit on the pain...s-sorry!"

"Right..." Shion sighed. "Just please follow us..." She said, walking with her sister through a door build in the side of a hill. The male blinked, swallowing as the memory flooded his mind again as he followed the two. He knew something bad would happen. As soon as he was passed the door, it flung closed from behind, locking itself tight.

Keiichi spun around. "W-what the?" he managed to say before a brown sack was thrown over his head. Struggling to get it off, he felt two small stud of cold metal prod his neck. Hearing a faint click, he dropping his arms and kept them at his side.

"Good...we're sorry to do this Keiichi..but this is required by our family." Mion said, keeping the sack over the panicking male's head. She looked over to Shion as she put her taser away in her robe.

"Y-you could have j-just told me to close my eyes!" Keiichi voiced.

"Sorry...this is the only way we could be sure that you'd keep this a secret." Mion said, leading Keiichi down the path in the cave, holding the bottom of the sack to lead him. Shion kept behind them and kept Keiichi on the right path.

"I'm so dead..." Keiichi muttered, trying as hard as he can to calm down. It wasn't working, his heart racing and his breathing panicked.

* * *

He was brought through the cave system, through many twists and turns before he was pushed onto a seat and the sack taken off. The male took a deep, loud breath before he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the faint candle light that lit the room. "W-what?" he asked, seeing simply Mion and Shion in front of him.

"Keiichi Maebara." Mion said, a stern force behind her voice.

Keiichi swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing the slits in both Mion's and Shion's eyes.

"You have been brought here due to your crimes against the Sonozaki name and the future heir." Shion informed Keiichi, the same sternness in her voice.

"As said yesterday, you shall do whatever it takes to make amends, correct?" Mion asked, seeing Keiichi nod. "Very well..." the older twin said, walking over to Keiichi. She grabbed the sheet of the table in front of him and ripping it off. In his panic, Keiichi didn't look down, just rotated his head. He slowly looked down, a nail ripping device strapped to the table he was sitting in front of.

His eyes opened as Shion made her way over and grabbed Keiichi's right arm and strapping it onto the table, shoving his hand into the device. "T-there has to be a different way to d-do this, right?" He asked in a massive panic.

"I'm afraid not Keiichi..if you do not do this, we shall not accept your apology. And as such, your life in Hinamizawa will be utter torture due to the power the Sonozaki name has." Mion informed Keiichi.

The male swallowed the lump in his throat yet again, looking at his hand on the machine. "...f-fine..do it." he said, bracing himself for the pain.

"No no no." Mion chuckled grimly. "You must do it to yourself to show true repentance."

"E-excuse me?!" Keiichi yelled in sheer shock.

"And..you must rip off...four nails." Shion smirked.

"W-wait! F-four?!" Keiichi yelled once more. "W-why?!"

"For bringing shame on Mion! For Bringing shame on the Sonozaki name! For Disgracing the sacred Watanagashi Festival! And for your own safety!" Shion growled at Keiichi, the male recoiling in response to each of Shion's growling remarks.

The Maebara slowly looked at his hand. "If I do this...will what happened that day and what happens here be brought up ever again?" he asked.

"Once you make your amends, that day's events and these events will never be brought up again." Mion told the male.

"Things will go back to the way they were?" Keiichi asked as he set his nail in the device.

"Everything will be forgotten Keiichi..." Shion said, her voice more stern than Mion's.

"Very well..." Keiichi sighed. He chuckled a bit. "The things I do never work out well." He said before taking in a deep breath, driving his hand down on the lever to rip his nail off.

* * *

The next day at school, it was obvious Keiichi was in pain, and up all night due to nightmares. With his face planted firmly on the table and his bandaged hand hanging at his side. "Uuuggghhhh..." he groaned out as he felt Rika poke his side to wake him up.

"Keiichi! Wake up! The teacher's coming!" She warned him.

"Let me sleep Rika..." He groaned.

"Let the boy sleep, Rika. He had a rough night last night." Mion laughed, slapping her hand on his back.

"Aiy!" He yelled, jumping up. "Ow!" he growled as he bit his lip. "Must you hit me so hard?!" he glared at her, only see Mion laugh and walk back to her seat. The male groaned as he slouched in his seat. He looked over to Mion slowly, seeing the green haired girl flash him a friendly smile. He returned the smile and closed his eyes as he turned his head to look out the window. "Well..glad that's over." he sighed.

"Or is it?" He heard from behind him, the male jumping to the twin's grim, whispered voices in his ears.


	5. Afterword

Hello everyone! This is, as you know, TheFinalFyler! Thank you for reading through Higurashi: The Game Arc! As par the reviews, it seems like I have some explaining to do, but first, please note that this was a dream I had a few days prior to Chapter one being written.

Yes, this is Post Kai, as many of my Higurashi works will be. As for Hanyuu, I feel as if she simply watches and sees how everything turns out. I do hope to bring her into more works I do.

As for the characters of Mion and Keiichi, it has said that they are out of character. Looking back, yes, I admit I have gone a bit too far with them, but as in Satoko's arc, Keiichi was seen violent and driving to protect Satoko. I do understand that this is no where near the same scenario, but I see that when pushed far enough, a side of Keiichi comes out that makes him seem much more threatening. As for Mion, in Shion's arc, after telling Shion about the doll, Mion extremely upset, if not ready to cry. Feeling dominated for once, as Mion is usually the one making Keiichi do as she please, as seeing how Keiichi could just mercilessly make her do those things, could bring a girl to tears, even more so if it's from the boy she likes.

You could say that this is a different time line from different arcs. As proof by Satoshi being alive. The Watanagashi was there mainly to allow me a simple way of using Oyahsiro-sama's curse, which turned out to be a major bluff.

And finally, as for what Mion was wearing...I'm leaving that to you all.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my work! Thanks once again for reading!


End file.
